Not Bad, Clarence
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Meg returns and saves human Cas. Then they have sex. And cuddle and confuse Sam the following morning, pretty much a giveaway summary but there you have it. Megstiel pairing.


Castiel was on his own. The Winchesters were on a case and all the angels had turned on him. His mind screamed out for the one other person who would have helped him in the past, though he knew it would do no good.

One of the angels wrestled the Angel blade from him and got him in something like a headlock, the knife turned on him now. The blade sunk, just slightly, into his neck and a line of red burned its way across his throat, seeping out a few beads of blood. He looked up at his attacker, knew this was the end, when a shining silver blade burst through their chest in a brilliant splash of blood. They collapsed and Meg pulled her knife out of the broken vessel and wiped it off on the victim's coat.

"You okay, Clarence?" She asked casually.

Castiel took her hand and said calmly, "Take us to the bunker."

In a moment they were there and Meg smirked and said, "What you forget something?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He continued kissing her as he carried her to a large, blanket covered mattress in a spare room which the Winchesters had designated for him. He released her, started pulling off her jacket and she wrenched open his flannel, a button springing free, and pulled it off. He reached around behind her back to unclip her lacey black bra. He fumbled with the clasps for a minute and Meg laughed.

"How does this mechanism work?"

Meg unclipped it and slid it off, tossing it aside. They stripped each other down and he was close on top of her, kissing her neck he began a gentle kind of rhythmic motion. Meg bit hard on his bottom lip and flipped the entangled pair over, straddling him, pushing her hair back with a smile as he gripped the blanket with one of his hands. The other ran up and down her back and she leaned over top of him, her hair falling over his face, she kissed him, biting his lip and running her tongue across his teeth. He smiled, turned them over again, shifted slightly and hovered over Meg, going faster now. Her breath caught in her throat in a combination of surprise and ecstasy.

He stole the moan from her lips with a kiss. She gripped the back of his neck, kissing him hard before another uncontrollable moan took her. She closed her eyes, dragging her hands down his back leave red, trails of scratch marks.

Meg rolled over, breathing heavily, laying there in complete and utter surprise.

"Not bad, Clarence... Not bad at all... This was really only your second time?"

Cas smiled, obviously very pleased with himself, "Yes. Was it satisfactory, then?"

She smirked, raising an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"I think I should like to do that again some time. That will... Most definitely be considered a good memory, in the future."

Meg laughed and kissed him. She sat up, pulling the blanket away from her naked body, and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"What, you want me to stay and cuddle, Castiel?"

He sat up, looked down, scratching his head, a little embarassed, "I thought you might like to."

Meg smiled, climbed back into bed, and kissed him again. Cas wrapped his arm around Meg's shoulders, pulled her close to his chest. She wrapped her closer leg around his and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I've never been one for this romancey crap but..." Meg tilted her head to look at him, "You really do bring out the doey eyed schoolgirl in me, Clarence."

Sam Winchester yawned as he wandered out into the main room of the bunker. He directed himself toward the coffee maker and found a girl with long, blonde hair in black lace panties and what looked like Castiel's flannel already pouring a mug. In that moment, it seemed to compute.

"Meg?"

She turned around with a broad smirk.

"Sam. Funny seeing you here."

"What're you doing here? And why're..."

Sam trailed off, putting it together.

"I was having some fun with your ex-angel. Don't take it personally, he just has a thing for fake blondes. I could bleach your hair for you if you like."

"We thought you were dead-"

"I could cut it too, you look like Cher in the end of Moonstruck."

Castiel emerged from the kitchen,

"Sam, I apologize for not informing you. As I understand it it is customary for a person to inform his living mates if he is going to have intercourse as to avoid awkward encounters."

Dean wandered out from one of the rooms and stopped in his tracks, reaching behind his back for his knife.

"Calm down, Laura Croft, Cas invited me, and yes, I am me."

Dean approached slowly, "Meg? We thought Crowley sent you back to Hell."

"Not quite, just incapacitated for a while until my meat suit healed up."

"It's perfectly in order, I saw it." Cas said nodding, enthusiastically, "All of it."

Dean looked at Cas and then back to Meg who smirked, slapped Castiel's ass and said, "You boys got a shower in this place?"

"Yeah, back passed the library." Sam said awkwardly.

She padded off, all three men staring at her black lacey pantied ass before looking at each other.

"You had sex with Meg?" Dean asked curiously.

Cas smiled and nodded, "Yes I did."

Dean looked from Sam to Cas, "Well? Was she good?!"

"I certainly had an orgasm, if that's what you're asking?" Cas said, confused.

Dean turned away, trying to stifle a laugh.

Sam bit his lip, smiling, "Did she?"

"Oh, yes. I'm surprised you didn't hear us.

Sam snorted and he and Dean burst out laughing, Cas just smiled.

"I understand the fascination with women now, they are... Remarkable."


End file.
